The Battle of the House Cup
by nymphythekitten
Summary: At the end of the year feast, two houses are tied for the house cup. One person from Ravenclaw and Gryffindor must go through three test, and an epic battle for the house cup.


The school year at Hogwarts had finished, and everyone was gathering in the Great Hall for the end of the year feast. There was much enjoyment and conversation as everyone was excited to learn who won the house cup this year. Dumbledore stood before them and waited for the students to calm down and pay attention.

"I hope you all had a wonderful year. The house cup this year is a tricky one. It seems that Ravenclaw and Gryffindor are tied," Dumbledore said.

The students began to talk to each other with great confusion. Professor McGonagall stood up and walked to the head master's side. She looked sternly at the students who were talking too loud and too much.

"Please, calm down! Professor Dumbledore and I have come up with a solution. We have selected two students, one from Ravenclaw and one from Gryffindor. These two students have collected the most house points for their houses. They are going to have a contest. May Cho Chang from Ravenclaw come up here, as well as Hermione from Gryffindor," stated McGonagall.

Cho and Hermione walked up to the stand and stood by Professor McGonagall. They looked at each other with confusion on what was going on. Hermione tried to stand up straight and look like she knew what was going on. While Cho looked around confused and nervous.

"Girls, you must prepare, you don't have much time until we start. Everyone, listen closely. These two must travel from one part of the school to a secret place. They will not know where this place is. But at this place there will be an object, the house cup. They are allowed to use spells and charms to help them. They will be watched the whole time, yet they will not recieve any help. They must use what they know and have learned, as well as their wits. They will each get a scroll with an object that they must find. If they do not find this object and they reach the house cup they will not recieve the house points, instead it will go to the other contestant," Dumbledore said.

McGonagall handed Cho and Hermione a scroll. "Do not open them just yet. Your objects are on the scroll. But you must not know what they are," she said.

Hermione looked at Cho and smiled, yet Cho knew it was fake. The two girls were blindfolded and lead out to the secret starting spot. They were than left alone. Cho took off her blindfold. She was standing in the restricted section on the library. Hermione was several aisles over. The ravenclaw girl looks around, it was dark.

"Lumos," Cho whispered. A light shone out of the end of her wand.

Cho took out the scroll and opened it. It was blank. Confused she thought. "Invisible ink. Oh, I know this spell! Aparecium!" She said quietly.

The scroll revealed itself. It stated that the object that Cho must find was a silver hairbrush. Cho thought about where she could find one, but she knew that it was probably somewhere random. Looking around she began to make her way out of the library. Making sure to walk softly so Hermione would not hear her.

Hermione had alread revealed her object and was thinking of a plan. Her object was a blue broomstick. She was smart enough to know now to go looking where the other brooms were. She saw Cho walk by and she backed into the shadows.

Cho left the library and began to walk down the hall. It was dark but the light from her wand helped her see. She stood there for a moment to look around, there was stuff everywhere. Random wooden boxes, and objects were scattered all around the hallway. At the end of the hall way was a grand wardrobe. She wondered if the silver hairbrush was anywhere near her.

"Accio silver hair brush!" Cho stated boldy.

She waited yet nothing happened. She realized it was no where near her. There was a dorm to her right, she knew she should search each room. There was a sign on the door that said "You may enter". Cho opened the door and went it. As she looked around her tried to summon the hair brush once more. Yet nothing happened.

Hermione left the library, when she got out into the hallway, Cho was no where to be seen. Thinking fast Hermione headed in the opposite direction that Cho went in, not know that Cho was not going this way. She noticed that random objects were everywhere. At the end of this side of the hallway was a wardrobe as well. Curious, Hermione walked up to it. When she was about five feet away the doors swung open and out stepped Professor McGonagall. She looked down at Hermione with a stern look on her face.

"You failed, Hermione Granger! You have lost the house cup!" Said the professor.

Thinking fast Hermione pointed her wand and said, "Riddikulus!"

At that instant Professor McGonagall began to dance in most odd way. Hermione laughed, then she realized that she had to get the boggart back into the wardrobe. But before she could come up with a plan it was gone.

Cho left the room and looked the opposite direction, she could hear Hermione laughing. She walked to the end of the hallway, towards the wardrobe. Knowing that something could be in it she hurried up and walked past it. To her left was another room. This time the door was locked.

"Alohomora," she whispered.

As she entered the room she noticed that it was empty except for a large wooden crate. There was a note on it. It read, "Open and make them fly. You are not allowed to use the charm, Wingardium Leviosa." Thinking she thought of all the charms she knew.

She got on her knees and opened the crate. Inside was seven small objects. There was a purple quill, a goblet, two scrolls, and three pieces of candy. She looked at the small objects with a smile. She began to think of ways to make them fly. Knowing that Professor McGonagall was the one who probably made the note she thought of all her lessons.

"I know! Avifors!" She said with a flick of her wand.

All of a sudden the seven small obects turned into small bird that flew away out the window. Smiling, Cho stood up. On the wall in front of her, words began to form in golden letter.

It read; Cho, you have past the first test. By using what you have learned and by not taking the easy way out, you have proved yourself. You will have two more test ahead of you. Good luck.

Smiling Cho wondered if Hermione had passed her first test yet.

She also thought about what the other test would be. As she walked towards the entrance to the room she noticed a door on the opposite wall that the writing was on. She unlocked the door and went out into a different hallway. In this hallway there was thousands of small objects covering the floor.

Hermione stood at the wardrobe. As she began to walk around it the doors swung open once again. Shocked she looked but nothing jumped out at her. Instead a loud voice said that she passed her first of three tests. Proud of herself she walked away. The hallway lead to a set of stairs.

When she got to the top of the stairs she saw three doors in front of her. The first door was locked, so she used an unlocking charm. Inside there was 100 long boxes. She opened one to find a green broomstick. She began to open all the boxes, each with a different color of broomstick. But none were blue.

"It was a trap! I've wasted all this time, and I should of know!" She said. She was getting very fustrated.

Cho looked around at her surroundings. Inside the long hallway was a giant obstacle. Covering the floor was thousands of small objects, making it hard to walk. Thinking fast, Cho thought of a spell or charm that can help her.

"Reducto!" Shouted Cho, not thinking if Hermione could hear her.

She repeated the spell several times before she made her way out of the mess. Looking back she smiled at how well she was doing. She knew that she could make it to the house cup, but she still had to find the hair brush.

Cho looked around at her surroundings. She did not reconize the area of the castle that she was in. At the end of the hallway was a single door. As she opened the door there was a breeze of cold air. Inside the room was freezing. The windows were covered with frost and Cho could see her breath. The room was so cold that began to turn and leave.

Just as she turned to leave she heard a voice. It said, "Cho, you can not leave this room until you have made it warm enough. Good luck."

Thinking of how she could make the room warm, she cleared her mind and thought hard. She thought all the charms and spells that she knew. She knew the easy way to make a fire, but there had to be a better way. Not knowing a better way to get warm she took the easy way out.

Pointing her way she said, "Incendio!"

A fire began in the middle of the room and she sat down next to it to warm her hands. She waited for five minutes until the frost came off the windows. She tried the door to leave and it was locked. Thinking that it must not be warm enough she sat back down. After three minutes she tried the door again. This time it was unlocked. Looking back at the room she saw golden letters form on the wall, just as they did in the last room. This is it read that she had one more task, and she had to find her object as well.

Hermione left the room in a fuss and walked down the hallway. She came to a door that she had never noticed before. Using an unlocking charm, she openned the door. Inside the room was dimmly lit, and a table was in the middle of the room. On the table was two objects. One was a pocketwatch, which was broken and the other was a huge broom stick, that looked comical due to its size.

Looking around, Hermionne wondered if this was another test.

Just as she thought this a voice began to speak. It said, "To pass this test you must choose which one to fix. You will need one of these items before the day is done. Choose wisely, Ms. Granger, or the cup is lost to you."

Hermione understood what she must do. She knew that one of these items would help her to win the house cup. The broom was not blue, like she needed. Thinking fast she started to reach her hand out to choose but quickly pulled it back.

"Hm, the watch would tell me the time. Maybe it's counting down the time before the contest ends. But we were never told it was to end. Yet sometimes it's not what they say but what they don't say. The broom could get me around faster, but why would I need to fly inside the castle. I doubt we will be heading outdoors. Hmm," said Hermione to herself.

Finally, she made up her mind. Taking out her wand, Hermione pointed it at the broomstick. "Reducio!"

Suddenly the broomstick returned to normal size. Hermione knew that the watch honestly would not help her, and even though she probably wouldn't need to fly it would come in handy if her object was high up.

Once again the voice spoke, "Hermione, you have choosen the broomstick. You have choosen wisely. You will need this before the night is over. You have past your second test. Good luck."

"Hmm, guess I do need it," said Hermione as she smiled to herself.

Cho Chang left the room and entered the hallway once again. This time she noticed a door, that was very large. As she pushed open the door she discovered that there was one object in the room, a broomstick. Taking it, she hurried up and left the room. Not daring to fly, she held it and walked down the hallway. Soon she was at the other end once again and this time the was another door she didn't notice.

Inside this door was a very long hallway. So long she could not see the end of it. To her left was another door, but it was locked. The hallway was empty and silent. Cho froze, not knowing what to do next.

Hermione left the room and noticed a door across the hall from the room she was just in. The door was very grand and beautiful. She opened the door to discover Cho Chang. Shocked she looked around at the empty room.

"So you find what you were looking for?" Asked Hermione.

"Honestly no, and I don't think you have either," replied Cho.

"Unfortunally, not. I believe it will be in our third test. Anyways I'll go down this hall and you can go somewhere else," stated Hermione.

Suddenly, Nick the nearly headless ghost appeared. He said "Girls, this is your third and final test. You will both find your objects here. You must race to the end of the hallway and grab your objects. The first to get their object and reach the end of the hall will find a red door which will lead you to the house cup, but you will have to get past something evil. If you come in second, you still have a chance. You will find a black door, there you must answer a riddle. Once you have answered correctly, you will be given directions to the house cup. But if you both met up there, you must battle. Now this is a race not a battle. Do no harm to each other, or you will be disqualified."

"What if we get disqualified? Who gets the house cup?" Asked Cho.

"Slytherin," said the ghost.

Nick then disappeared. As he did thousands of broomsticks flew over head. And thousands of crates were all over the floor, making it impossible to walk. On the tops of each crate was random objects.

Thinking fast, both girls jumped on their broomstick and took off into the air. Cho looked all around on the crates for the silver hairbrush. Looking ahead at the far end of the hallway was a a stack of crates that almost reached the ceiling. On the top was a shimmering silver object. Cho knew this was her object, but it was so far away. She knew that if she were to use accio she would have to say it out loud and Hermione might try to steal it from her or hide it. So she raced towards the hairbrush as fast as she could.

Looking up Hermione watched the broomsticks race back and forth down the hallway. There were so many different colors. But one flew by so fast she could barely make it out. But the color was bright, and blue. She followed it with her eyes and began to chase after it. She noticed it was the fastest of all the brooms.

Each girl raced down the hallway, trying to get to their object before the other one does. Cho had a head start and was ahead of Hermione. Hermione paid no attention to Cho, she had to keep her eye on the blue broomstick.

Cho was close to the silver hairbrush, she could see it clearly. She flew up to the top of the crates and grabbed it. Looking behind she saw Hermione racing towards her. She had not seen Cho grabbed the broom. Cho put the hairbrush in her pocket and flew off, making sure to look all around as if she was still looking for her object. But she was actually just making her way to the end of the hallway.

Hermione had not seen what Cho was doing. She kept her eyes ont the broomstick she was after. Soon she was flying right next to it. Reaching her hand out, she leaned in towards it. It was fast, but so was she. Finally, she had ahold of her object. Smiling she slowed down and landed. Cho was far ahead of her, yet she knew the blue broom was fast. So she hopped on the blue broom and raced after her opponent.

Cho looked behind and saw Hermione speeding up toward her. Going faster, she saw the end of the hallway, yet there was no door. But still she raced toward the wall at the end of the hall. As she got closer a red door appeared. It swung open for her and closed as soon as she entered.

She got down off her broomstick and walked into the room a little more. Inside was a grand red room. On the right side was a door, but at the far end of the room, directly in front of her was the house cup.

Walking towards the house cup, she smiled. She had forgotten what the ghost had said about a great evil that she must face. Yet she knew that it would not be easy to just grab the house cup. She froze for a second and looked around. Something was wrong.

Suddenly, Pansy Parkinson and Hannah Abbott stepped out of the shadows. And a voice boomed overhead. It said "Cho, you have past all three test, and have come to the red room. Yet you must fight these two students. First you must battle Pansy, who represents Slytherin. After you must fight Hannah from Hufflepuff. If Slytherin wins, they get the house cup, if they lose and Hufflepuff wins they win. Do not harm them, much."

Taking out her wand, Pansy stepped foward. "Come and get me, Cho!"

"Oh, I will!" Cho yelled proudly.

Cho took out her wand and shouted, "Stupefy!"

Pansy was knocked back, but she was still on her feet. "Serpensortia!" She shouted.

As she said this a snake appeared in front of Cho. But Cho was unafraid and shouted,"Wingardium Leviosa!"

The snake flew into the air and Cho moved it out of the way. Hannah Abbott was close to it and quickly got rid of it. Cho smiled, knowing that the Hufflepuff will be easy to battle.

"Rictusempra!" Shouted Pansy.

Cho began to laugh at the tickling feeling she was having. This forced her to the floor, rolling over in a fit of giggles. Pansy looked proud at what she had done. She knew she must wait for a voice to tell her to get the house cup. But Cho knew better and thought hard while she laughed.

Soon the fit left her yet she pretended that it had not, by laughing even more. She gripped her wand and suddenly pointed it at Pansy. "Tarantallegra!" She yelled boldly.

Pansy began to dance uncontrollably in the most strangest way. Laughing Cho stood up, she noticed that Hannah was laughing as well at the Slytherin girl. Cho gave her a look, like she was next and the Hufflepuff girl stopped laughing.

As Pansy danced, Cho raised her wand for the final blow, and shouted, "Locomotor Mortis!"

This caused Pansy to lock her legs and stand still. Staring, Pansy looked at Cho with wide eyes. Smiling Cho looked at Pansy, then at Hannah. She laughed a cruel laugh then said,"Confundus."

Pansy stood with her legs locked, and utterly confused. Cho walked up to her and smiled. "You lose, Slytherin."

Hannah walked up towards Cho, her wand ready in hand. She was unafraid of what would happen. But most importantly she made sure to look like she was. No one ever though Hufflepuff would win in a battle. Yet she knew what it truly meant to be a Hufflepuff.

Cho smiled and said, "Come on! This is going to be easy."

Hannah raised her wand the same time Cho did. "Petrificus Totalus!" She shouted before Cho could cast her spell.

Cho fell to the floor, her body binded by the spell. She could not move, and she knew she was defeated. Hannah stood above her looking down. She seemed almost upset at the fact of harming the Ravenclaw girl.

Meanwhile Hermione came to the black door and it swung open as she flew in. Inside the room was empty. She landed on her feet and stood there. She knew she must answer a riddle so she waited.

A voice boomed in the room. It said, "Hermione, you have come in second, but you still have a chance. Answer this riddle correctly and you will be given directions to the house cup. There are secrets to be told of the place not far from here. Deep down things dwell and things live, unknown and knowing, we are. What is this place?"

Hermione thought hard of all the places near Hogwarts. It was deffinally not Hogsmeade. "The Black Lake," She said.

"Correct. Go through the red door."

Hermione saw the red door appear and she walked towards it and opened it. Inside Pansy Parkinson stood, confused looking around, while Hannah Abbott stood looking down at Cho Chang who seemed to be under a spell. No one seen Hermione come in. She was not far from the House Cup. She stood still, hidden in the shadows.

Hannah looked down at Cho, and said, "Hufflepuff shall have victory this year. You did well Cho, I give you that. Good job. But this year Hufflepuff will get the cup."

"Think again!" Shouted Hermione as she stepped out of the shadows.

Cho looked defeated, still under the spell. Pansy looked at Hermione like she had no clue what was going on. And Hannah's look of victory fell from her face. Shocked she turned around to battle Hermione.

But Hermione already had her wand raised. "Immobulus!" Shouted the young Gryffindor girl.

Hannah stood utterly still, not being able to move. Hermione walked up to the House Cup. Just as she was about to reach out and grab it. She turned around and looked at Cho. She knew that the Ravenclaw would be released of the spell once she got the House Cup, but she felt that it was not right to let her lay on the floor looking so defeated.

"Relashio," she said as she pointed her wand at Cho Chang.

Cho was released from the bind. As she stood up Hermione grabbed the House Cup and raised it above her head in victory. Cho knew she had lost and waited for something to happen. She knew that Hermione was a brilliant opponent and she had lost her house the cup. Yet she knew that she too was brilliant, and next year she would win that house cup, she would make sure of it.

Suddenly the door that Cho came through swung open and Professor McGonagall and the headmaster came walking in. They congradulated Hermione, and released everyone from their spells that bound them. They directed the girls back to the Grand Hall. There the feast was still going on. The contest took just over two hours. And the students were still eatting the magnificent feast. Pansy and Hannah sat back down at there tables, while Hermione and Cho walked up to the front and stood by Dumbledore's side.

"As you all know. these two had a contest to see who would win the house cup. The winner of the contest and of this years House Cup goes to Gryffindor! Hermione Granger you did well, you used what you knew, and you also did no harm to your opponent. But most importantly you got the House Cup! But I am so proud of you for releasing Cho of her binding spell. It takes courage to help someone you are battling out. That is a true friend, and a team player," Dumbledore said boldly.

Hermione looked at everyone sitting at the Gryffindor table. They were clapping and yelling in joy. Harry and Ron looked at her with pride. She couldn't help but giggle with joy. Cho on the other hand looked sad and depressed. The Ravenclaw table looked at her with anger.

Professor McGonagall stood up and walked to Cho's side and put a hand on her shoulder. "Cho may have lost Ravenclaw the House Cup. But she still did a wonderful job. She is a brilliant student, and you should be proud of her. Her defeat came from one of the volunteers. She was bound by a spell, unable to move. Hermione gained the House Cup, but Ravenclaw gained something as well, this weekend will be a Hogsmeade weekend for just Ravenclaw. On Monday you return home. I hope you have a wonderful summer, and an excellent school year when we return from summer break."

The flags stayed the same, for Gryffindor had won the year before. Yet Ravenclaw began to cheer for they got to go the Hogsmeade this weekend, with no other houses. Cho sat down, though she may have gotten dirty looks, her friends understood. She made the most of the feast, and of the weekend ahead of her.

Hermione joined her friends and began to tell the tale of the contest. Everyone was so excited to hear and everyone had questions. She looked over at the Ravenclaw table and saw Cho laughing. Cho caught Hermione's eye and stood up and walked over to her. Hermione stood and walked towards Cho. In the middle of the Grand Hall they stood facing each other.

"You did well, Hermione. Congradulations. Thank you for releasing me from the spell. That was so very kind of you," said Cho.

Hermione smiled, "I couldn't let you watch me win while you were helpless. A friend does not do that. If I had let you be, that would not of felt right to me. I hope you have a great summer, Cho."

The girls laughed and embraced each other. From then on they were very close friends. Hermione kept the secret that Cho was defeated by Hannah, a Hufflepuff. She knew they would make fun of her. That weekend Gryffindor through a party for Hermione. There she had the most fun she ever had.


End file.
